


Effort

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Farmer, Comfort, Dissociation, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Farmer, M/M, Other, So can be interpreted as male/female/other, Tired Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “What’s the time?”“Doesn’t matter,” The farmer dismisses the question, and that means Sebastian has ‘wasted’ the day. The farmer calls it dissociation.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is my first Stardew Fic? Which rude of me to not write about one of my favourite games before?
> 
> So slight projection, I luckily don't suffer from dissociation, but like everyone, get days of eh sometimes and I'm on an eh day so this just happened.  
> I'll proof read it later, but don't have the energy too right now, because effort. You get it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

Sebastian stretches in his bed, his windowless basement thankfully not letting in any light. It’s warm, and he feels soft. His hair, washed last night, feathers over the pillow. He sighs and shut his eyes tighter, not wanting to be awake; that was too much effort today.

He faintly hears people upstairs, doors opening and closing, floorboards creaking. He’s glad that people often overlook him, no one’s likely to disturb him.

He sighs, shifting again to try and get comfortable. But now that he’s started thinking, it’s difficult to go back to sleep. He rolls over and grabs his phone from the floor where it was charging. 2:30 pm.

He groans, and brings up his hand to rub his face, yawning. He spent all night working on 2 projects, deadlines both close. It was mentally taxing, having to switch programming languages for them. But he sent them off and flopped into bed at 6 am. He hasn’t moved since.

Still in bed, he switches on his Bluetooth speaker, connecting his phone. He scrolls, trying to find new music to listen to, but gives up and goes with his regular playlist. Again, too much effort to listen to something new. It’s not an effort day.

He blankly stares at his black bricked walls, tuning out the music instantly and lays there. His head feels light.

He’s startled out of his dazed state by his door opening. He lazily rolls his head to look at the intruder, and though he can’t be bothered to smile; his eyes show his happiness.

The farmer awkwardly waves from the door, slipping in, and shutting it gently behind them.

“Hey Seb,” They say gently, coming over to the bed. “Having a floppy day?”

Sebastian actually smiles, letting a puff of air out as he does. The farmer takes off their old grey boots and sits cross legged next to him.

“…yeah.” Seb croaks out. “What’s the time?”

“Doesn’t matter,” The farmer dismisses the question, and that means Sebastian has ‘wasted’ the day. The farmer calls it dissociation. “Can you sit up for me?”

Sebastian wants too, but his limbs are heavy. He tries, but now his head is heavy too. It felt light a minute ago.

The farmer rolls their eyes affectionately, and with a hand under his head and his back, pulls him up. Seb let’s himself get handled, as he’s moved upwards and towards the farmer. He flops onto the farmer; his head being completely supported by their shoulder. Their arms are circling him now, helping him keep his balance. He feels warm.

He slowly moves his own arms, his hands twitching to hold onto something. He grabs the farmer’s shirt; the red one – it’s both their favourite -, and he takes a deep breath. It feels like his first actual breath of the day.

“You hungry?” The farmer asks, and Seb moves his concentration onto his stomach, which kinda hurts now he’s thinking about it.

“I don’t know,”

They stay sat there, for some time; Sebastian doesn’t know how long, before he’s being moved again. The farmer turns Sebastian around and moves his legs to dangle from the bed.

“Hold yourself?” They ask, and Sebastian grabs his bedsheets for support before nodding his confirmation.

They let go and move around his room naturally. They grab his favourite jumper, and other clothes before coming to back to him.

“Let’s make you presentable.” They laugh, and Seb just nods again.

They help him take off his t-shirt, changing into a new one and pause when they get to the trousers.

“Have you got enough energy to change your own trousers?” They ask, and Sebastian sighs.

“Yeah.”

He musters up the energy to stand; which is easier than he thought, and he slowly begins to change.

“…Why am I changing?” He eventually asks, walking over to the farmer and taking their hand once he finished changing.

“Because you spend the weekend with me, I’d miss you otherwise.” They say, squeezing his hand and start to pull him towards the door; making sure to stop his music, turn off the speaker and grab his phone before they go.

“It’s Thursday though?” He says. The farmer smiles at him but doesn’t answer. They make their way up the stairs, and head towards the front door immediately.

“Have a good weekend,” Robin calls from the hallway, sticking her head round. The farmer politely smiles at her, before leading them out.

The sky is orange and pink, Sebastian notes, clouds idly drifting by. It must be the evening. He gets pulled along, down the path towards the farm.

“What’s the rush?” He laughs, as the farmer quickens their pace.

“Freshly made Sashimi.” They say, “And I’m hungry too.”

Sebastian lights up, and his stomach does as well.

“And you’d never guess what arrived today.” They say, turning towards him excitedly. He tilts his head in question.

“Animal crossing.”

Sebastian lights up, and he tugs the farmer’s hand excitedly.

“We can finally play together!”

The farmer nods, and Sebastian squeezes their hand in excitement. He then releases his grip, and runs down the final stretch to the farm. The farmer laughs, and runs to catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> also rip i don't even own animal crossing, why are games so expensive now :o


End file.
